


Where Dreams Come True

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Disney World, F/M, Fluff, Fuffity Fluff Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC is on a class trip to Disney World and meets someone very special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Dreams Come True

She was sitting on a bench in the garden with a pile of tissues next to her sobbing quietly. She looked to be a young adult, with beautiful ebony hair and creme colored skin. She was wearing a shirt he had seen and grown quite fond of  that read “Loki’s Army,” black skinny jeans, and red flats. She was definitely heavy set, but he thought she had the body of a goddess. And he would not let anyone, especially one as beautiful as her, cry this heavily. He walked over and spoke to her

“Miss, are you alright?” She heard an all too familiar velvet voice hear. She looked up and saw Loki, standing there in all his glory. She had to be dreaming. unless. Loki...Marvel….Disney owns Marvel….this makes sense. “ _He’s a character_ actor _”_ she thought “ _but a damned good one_ ”

“Uhmm..yeah, I’m fine.” She looked away, not wanting this complete stranger to see her crying.

“Ma’am, I am the god of lies and mischief, I know when someone is lying.” He sat next to her. Damn. He is REALLY good. She looked at him and he gave her a comforting smile. She sighed and through a few more tears, managed to explain,

“I came here on a class trip with my college but I haven’t made one friend, my group is ignoring me, and everyone thinks I’m weird and childish for liking Loki and disney so much.”She started to cry harder, reaching for another tissue.

“Darling, it’s not you who is childish, it is them. To make fun of you for enjoying something? Ignoring you? That is the behaviour of children. Not getting excited about something you like. Tell me, other than myself, who is your favourite character?”

She thought for a moment.

“It’s a tie between Belle and Winnie the Pooh. Belle is a lot like me, not very popular, kind of an outcast and she loves to read! But Pooh bear is just so adorable!” She picked up her backpack to show and it indeed had little ears and the face of the beloved bear that could be seen throughout the park. He looked at her and a warm smile spread across his face.

“That is surely the second most adorable thing I have ever.” He stated.

“What’s the first?” She asked. He met her eyes.

“You.” He said with a wink and she blushed deeply.

“You get so excited about what you love, it’s absolutely adorable and wonderful. Never lose that. Please.” He took her hand and she blushed harder,

“I won’t.” She promised.

“That’s a good girl. Now, I assume you want a picture?” She took a few pictures with him, got an autograph and a hug, then went on her way.

Throughout the rest of the day he watched her, and though she still didn’t make friends with the people from her school, she was still happy and enjoyed every moment of the day.

* * *

At the end of day, she was standing at a counter, paying for a teddy bear dressed as Loki and she said to the cashier,

“You know, the Loki character actor here is AMAZING!” She commented. The cashier looked confused and replied,

“Ma’am, what are you talking about? They don’t have a Loki character actor here.”


End file.
